The Polar Express (2017 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Polar Express. Logos Opening Closing Directed by Rich Moore Steven Spielberg Produced by John Edwards Nicholas Stoller Written by Chris Van Allsburg Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Steven Spielberg Tyler Lopez Screen Story by Lenny Corcovado Tom McGrath Jennifer Lawrence Based on the Book by Chris Van Allsburg Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix T.J. Miller Jack McGraw Anna Faris Michael J. Fox Ted Van Miller with Gary Rydstrom and Bex Taylor-Klaus Edited by Tim Mertens, ACE Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Nicholas Stoller Lauren Van der Lopez Executive Producers Tom McGrath Chris Wedge Ted Van Miller Karey Kirkpatrick John Lasseter Costume Designer Penny Rose Original Songs by Alan Menken Music by Henry Jackman Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Art Director Jill Culton Associate Producer Chris Meledandri Co-Producer Doug Sweetland Computer Graphics Supervisors Bex Taylor-Klaus Gal Gadot Jamie Chung Visual Effects Supervisor Jean-Claude Kalache Animation Director Jeffrey Martinez Animation Supervisor Pidge Gunderson Supervising Animators Omar Smith Rachel Miller Diana Williams Christophe Montana Kevin Levy Tamora Calhoun Visual Effects Producer Yarrow Cheney Layout Supervisor Taylor Rodriguez Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Reggie Jackson Look Development Supervisor Ricky Rubio Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Stereo Supervisor James Clayton Samuels Stereo Compositing Supervisor Larry Cunningham Head of Technology Glen McIntosh Pipeline Supervisor Ronnie del Carmen Supervising Technical Director Marcia Gwendolyn Jones MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Production Manager Stephen Heneveld Post Production Manager David Peifer Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Story Artists Additional Story Artists Character Designers Visual Development Artists Layout Artists Animators Crowd Animators Fix Animators Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Fur & Hair Development Character Effects Set Up Lead Character Effects Animators Character Effects Animators Set & Props Modeling Set & Props Surfacing Effects Animators Lead Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Sound Effects Editors Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Digital Intermediate by EFILM Score Choir Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios' Computing Innovation Provider Soundtrack Album on Songs coming soon! Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to With The Participation of The Ontario Production Services Tax Credit and the Quebec Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. PRINTS BY ©2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits